This invention relates to handheld mobile personal computing, Internet accessing, communications and entertainment devices, specifically to Laptops, Tablet PCs, PDAs, Smartphones, PocketPCs, MP3 players (e.g. iPod), Portable Media Players and mobile phones. The current mobile personal computing devices mentioned have either standard size screens (typically 14 to 17 inches, offering high screen resolutions), such as Laptop, or Tablet PCs, or small screens (typically 3 to 4 inches, offering only low screen resolutions) such as PDAs, PocketPCs, SmartPhones, MP3 players and Portable Media Players. The first category, Laptop, or Tablet PCs tend to be large, power hungry and bulky (typically 16 to 18 inches in length, 8 to 10 inches in width). They offer most common high screen resolutions such as VGA (640×480), SVGA (800×600), and XGA (1024×768). The smaller computing devices such as PDAs, Smartphones, and PocketPCs although are small and easy to carry (typically 2.7 to 3.0 inches in width and 4.5 to 5.0 inches in length), yet they lack the standard screen size and only offer small screens with low resolutions such as 160×160 to 320×240 (QVGA), which pose limitations for performing typical computing tasks such as word processing, web browsing, email accessing and so on. They are generally incompatible with most Personal Computer (PC) applications and Internet Web pages, which are designed for standard size screens (14 inches and larger), and thus present real limitations to the users. Similarly the entertainment devices such as MP3 and Portable Media Players (e.g. iPod) due to their small and low resolution screens pose limitations for tasks such as video playback and hence offer limited use.